Itaru Shimura
.'}} ( ) | birthday = September 19 | age = 25 | gender = Male | height = 5'11" | weight = 174 lbs | eyes = Grey | hair = Black | blood type = A- | affiliation = Team Kuramoto | previous affiliation = | occupation = Member of | previous occupation = Disciple of | team = Team Kuramoto | previous team = | partner = Minato Kuramoto Rūka Ishida Hakkōda Kanō Kōya Orihara | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unnamed Uncle (deceased) | education = | status = Active | signature skill = ( ) }} Itaru Shimura (志村 至, Shimura Itaru) is a male Psysis born with the power of . The majority of his life was spent within the walls of , a village school that offered a safe haven to with supernatural abilities, under the care of the temple's master, , where they would learn to control and harness their powers. In later years, a massacre of the temple inhabitants was carried out by , a member of , leaving only Itaru as the sole survivor. Consumed with the desire for vengeance, he swore to bring down the man responsible. Over the course of the years following, he partnered with and became involved with several criminal acts, all for the purpose of carrying out his revenge. Itaru soon came to befriend and subsequently became a member of at the same time as Kōya, also becoming a member of in the process. When he had learned of L'Obscurité meeting , Itaru resolved to overcome his need for vengeance and committed himself toward finding a new purpose in his life, together with his new friends. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power Enhanced Speed: By manipulating the pressure of the air around his body, more specifically his feet, he can cause a shockwave that propels him forward during movement. In doing so, Itaru manages to enhance his speed beyond that of Māipō, allowing him to theoretically reach limitless degrees of speed. However, the danger lies in just how much his body is capable of handling when moving at such immense speeds, which limits how fast he can propel himself as a result. In a similar manner to how Fullbringers can accelerate the speed of their punches and kicks, so too can Itaru enhance the speed of his own physical attacks Martial Arts Expert Fullbring Even when compared to other skilled users of merit, Itaru is a significant talent. With his mentor's instruction and his own drive to hone this power, he was able to perform feats that were normally considered impossible for Fullbringers, such as manipulating his own cells and blood. He was able to discover applications of the ability that astounded many of his peers. Among the various students of , many of them were Fullbringers. Perhaps drawn by the fact that they possessed similar abilities, Itaru's closest friends at the temple all possessed Fullbring. When all of the students were murdered, those close friends of his, with their last breaths, requested Itaru to take their powers through the ability-sharing characteristic of Fullbring. In a way, it was as if they were all passing on the torch to their brother-in-training. By taking in their Hollow aspects, Itaru's own Fullbring strengthened considerably, becoming far more potent in both effect and scope. However, it took him a great deal of time and effort to gain control over this newfound power, but through continuous training, Itaru's control over Fullbring reached fantastical heights. Amplification: With Fullbring, Itaru can amplify the characteristics and behavior of the matter around him by pulling on the souls that compose them. His most favored approach with this technique appears to be the utilization of vibrations in the air, vastly enhancing their oscillation to the point that he can release potent vibrational bursts that are capable of inflicting considerable destruction. As all matter in some way produces vibrations, amplifying certain matter enables Itaru to enhance specific actions, such as increasing his own acceleration by amplifying the matter that composes his feet. Reconstruction Personal Attachment Quotes Behind the Scenes This character was inspired by two distinct sources: Yūki Tenpōin from Code:Breaker, in both appearance and ability, as well as Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho, in terms of role and tactics.